Face Down
by 7th Creature
Summary: Sakura gets beat by her boyfriend and Naruto doesn't know what to do. But, when her face is down in the dirt, will she give in or has she had enough? 'Face Down' by RJA


_Songfic. Got bored and I'm still not asleep. Anyway, song's 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Screamo Version. If you look for the non-screamo version, the lyrics WILL be wrong. I'm sorry but I don't lilke the non-screamo version. A little too plain, if you ask me. Anyhow, RR, please. Tell me if it sucked or rocked. On with the fic!_

Sakura sighed as she walked into her apartment. She looked at the couch, where a blond man was laying down at, spread-eagle, sleeping like the idiot he is. She shook her head and walked into her room. She had been living with Naruto for two years now, ever since he got laid off his job and didn't have enough money to keep his own apartment. Since she had moved out of her parent's house a few months before this happened, she let him move in with her in her two-bedroom apartment.

It had been awkward at first, best friends living under one roof but they got used to it as time went by. She locked the door to her bedroom and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it. Sakura's eyes trveled over to a picture on her nightstand. It was of her and her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. They've been together for eleve months and, although he was he childhood crush, she wasn't very happy.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He had heard Sakura walk in and go to her room but didn't say anything. He saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. On her arms, although he knew she was trying to hide it. She was never very good at putting makeup on.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rythm in my hand  
I still will never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down__****_

Sakura frowned at the picture and stood up, walking over to her mirror. She heard a knock on the door and desperately tried to look for her makeup kit. "Sakura?" It was Naruto. Sakura gulped and kept looking around her dresser. "What it is, Nruto? If you want ramen, there's some in the kitchen." She didn't want him to find out. It would kill him. After all, he does still have a crush on her. She heard a sigh from outside. "Are you Okay?"

God, he cared too much for her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all."

"Oh, Okay...Sakura?"

"Uh, yeah?"

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone  
And then he swears he loves you_

Naruto sighed again, knowing her stubborness and pride would get in the way of her telling him the truth, even if he already knew. "Never mind. Forget it. Listen, I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back in an hour, Okay?" He leaned his forehead against the door, regretting he couldn't help her. Why didn't she just leave him? It was probably her crush for him holding her back from breaking up with tha bastard.

"Okay. See ya," Sakura muttered then sighed in relief as she found what she was looking for. She lifted up her shirt, cringing at the small cuts and bruises. They were all over her body but she would wear makeup to cover them up. After all, he did tell her that if anyone found out, he was going to kill her.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has found!_

Naruto gulped then turned around, leaving the apartment. He went straight to the park. The park was surrounded by trees and a pond was in the middle of it. He walked over to the pond and sat by the edge, looking at his reflection. If only she could tell him, he could put that bastard in jail. He grabbed at pebble and threw it straight into the water, making a few ripples.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world would bare a consequence  
If you wait around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

The blond remembered to when he first noticed the beatings Sakura was taking. She had come home one night with bruises and looked unusaully tired. He had asked what was wrong but she just told him that her clumsy self had fallen down some stairs. Naruto had narrowed his eyes at her and turned back to the TV, letting her go take a bath. It happened a few more times until she started covering herself up with makeup. It wasn't just the beatings but the way she would act around Sasuke when Naruto was around. Sakura would smile, more like _fake_ smile, and act as if everything was normal.

But things weren't norma. In fact, they were out of hand. He even heard Sakura and Sasuke argue once about him cheating on her. But he would always try to prove her wrong, that he was innocent.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

Sakura sighed as she laid down on the bed, her eyes landing on the picture of Sasuke and her. Why did he beat her? Because he found it amusing, entertaining and he liked it. He was sick, she had learned that on their third date. He was a sick, very sick bastard. She sometimes thinks he should get help but she never said that aloud. God, if she did, she would be in for the beating of her life.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has_

The pinkette was thinking some much that she didn't notice her phone ring. After the seventh ring, she picked it up, "Hello?"

_**"Hey, Sakura."**_

She gulped, "Sasuke, don't you think it was enough for today? I need to wake up early for tomorrow-"

_**"No! I want you in my house in twenty minutes. You'll regret it if you're late,"**_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough!  
(It's coming 'round again)  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough!  
It's coming 'round again_

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has

Naruto growled lowly, watching as Sasuke yelled into his phone. He was still in the park and Sasuke had to been walking around here when he decided to call Sakura. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke smirk. After a few seconds, Sasuke yelled out a, "What?"

The blond turned his head a bit, trying to listen to the conversation.

Sakura growled into the phone again, "I said no, Sasuke. I'm not taking all this bull shit anymore! I'm done! We're over!"

_**"You can't be serious. You do know what will happen to you, right?"**_

"The dog that barks the loudest, is the least dangerous one. Leave me alone, Sasuke. I'm not interested in you, anymore." She didn't know where she got all of her sudden confidence but she wasn't regretting doing this.

_**"You're going to regret this, Haruno Sakura! Better watch you back,"**_ The pinkette shivered a bit in fear but held the urge to back away down.

"We'll see." After that, she hung up. She felt herself smile and chuckle. She was happy, for now at least.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt,"  
She said,  
"I finally had enough."_

Sakura's eyes landed on the picteru of Sasuke and her. She took it and gladly threw it away in the trashcan. She reached over to one of the cabinets in her nightstand and opened it, taking out a drawing of Naruto and her. They were walking at the park, Naruto with his hands behind his head and her with her arms behind her back. Their friend, Said, had painted them while spying on them at the same time. sakura had found out and beath the living shit out of him but kept the drawing.

Then again, she should go thank Sai for it later that week.

Sakura grabbed her phone again and dialed that familiar number she'll always know by heart.

_**"Sakura? What is it? Something wrong? No! Don't tell me! Barney broke into the apartment and took all of my cookies? That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"**_ Sakura laughed at his childish nature.

Naruto, on the other hand, was glad he made her laugh. It's been awhile since he heard her angelic laugh...He snapped back to realit when Sakura said something.

_**"Naruto, do you think we could go out for dinner tonight? To Ichiraku's, maybe?"**_ The blond blinked. Was this a dream or was Haruno Sakura, the subject of his life-long crush, asking him out? He stuttered over the next few words, "Um, uh. Y-Yeah, sure! Uh, but, wait, you're with Sasuke, right? Why are you asking me to go somewhere with you? Wouldn't you rather spend the afternoon with Sasuke?"

_**"Hmm. I don't think Sasuke will mind. So, yes? If you can't, I completely under-"**_

"No! It's fine. Heh, see you later, then. I gotta go get my paycheck. Bye!" Naruto hung up and started running through the streets, excited about their 'date' tonight.

Sakura shook her head with a smile. That man sure was...something. He didn't even realize that he was a day late in getting his paycheck.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt,"  
She said,  
"I finally had enough!"_

_Well, I got bored and couldn't fall asleep so I typed this up in twenty minutes. What? I updated "NaruSaku:ADL" almost four hours ago? Well, as you can see, I'm addicted to music and I spent those hours looking for new songs. (SPOILERS COMING UP!) By the way, who has seen the latest Naruto Manga Chapter? (BIG ASS SPOILER!) Loved the flashback and hos Jiraiya made Konan, Yahiko and Nagato wear toad suits. Cute. (ANOTHER BIG ASS SPOILER!) Did Konan and Yahiko kiss? Becuase, Kishi pretty much skipped that part...Heheheh, so di I. Was so caught up in the flashback that I didn't even notice._


End file.
